Taboo
by Katgurl89
Summary: This is about a once upon a time princess and her tragic lover and died by the hands of a princess's jealous finance. A story that's based on the Sailor Moon idea then sailor moon itself. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I wish to know if it's worth continuing.
1. Arthur note

Cruel Faith

_Author's Note _

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. THIS IS A WARNING TO THOSE WHO WISH TO READ THIS. Smile.

One, this is only for those who are a fans of Sailor Moon base-off; story elements/ideas of Romeo and Juliet, Fushigi Yuugi, Angel Sanctuary, and a manga/ova Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru. (For some reason, I'm a fan for forbidden naughty romance.)

Two, the rating of this fanfic is for Teens+ since the story elements are not for children and a whacked out romance going on. It's also for violence, language, brief nudity (which is undecided), and major things not for kids. Once the story takes a turn, it will soon be under the rated R section. Until then, it's T+ for Teens+.

Finally, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it as well the story elements I named above does not belong to me but the production and the Lovely Mangaka who created it all and etc.

Smile. Enjoy. Please READ and REVIEW at the end of the story so I could have the inspiration to continue on. So, Please REVIEW!

Now you may read to your heart contents.


	2. Chapter 1

Taboo

_Author's Note _

This is just be forewarned, again. Just to those who haven't read the Note I posted (because some just wish to just read it then read the warnings, so please be patient with me), I will repeat myself.

One, this is only for those who are a fans of Sailor Moon base-off; story elements/ideas of Romeo and Juliet, Fushigi Yuugi, Angel Sanctuary, and a manga/ova Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru. (For some reason, I'm a fan for forbidden naughty romance.)

Two, the rating of this fanfic is for Teens+ since the story elements are not for children and a whacked out romance going on. It's also for violence, language, brief nudity (which is undecided), and major things not for kids. Once the story takes a turn, it will soon be under the rated R section. Until then, it's T+ for Teens+.

Finally, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it as well the story elements I named above does not belong to me but the production and the Lovely Mangaka who created it all and etc.

Smile. Enjoy. Please READ and REVIEW at the end of the story so I could have the inspiration to continue on. So, Please REVIEW!

Now you may read to your heart contents.

* * *

_Prologue_

There was once a kingdom that wasn't far from the planet earth but a neighbor of the earth's moon. This planet was once called Minerva, the planet that worshipped the Sun Goddess, Renilda. The Minervions were known for their legendary powers to change faith at the last minute of their death. The Minervions, like all the planets in the universe, has their monarchs and royalty. The ruler of this planet is Queen Radiance, mother to Princess Symanthia, the only child and heir to the Minervion bloodline.

And like any tragic love story, the princess fell in love with a mortal of the planet earth, who is not only mortal but also of low station. An inappropriate match between royalty and the poor. But they both loved each other nerveless, but with faith being cruel and unfair, they were never meant to be. On one faithful day, Prince Julian, the princess's fiancé, caught the two together on the moon's many free lands, the two intertwined and in love to make the prince jealous.

Filled with bitter irony, he marched over to the couple, taking his sword and struck a deathblow on the mortal. Filled with despair and grief at the sight of her lover killed, the princess took her own life, giving out a silent prayer to the Sun Goddess to intertwine her destiny with her mortal lover in their next life.

Julian, filled with rage and bitterness, for he too loved the princess well, vowed revenge with the extinction of the Minervions for the princess's betrayal. When the Lunerians captured Julian, they brought news to the Minervions of the death of their princess and a mortal by the hands of Prince Julian; he was sentenced to death by the Queen's orders. On his death, he prayed to the Dark God, Hades, Brother to the Sun Goddess, to give him immortality and the power to destroy the Minervions and to seek vengeance on Princess Symanthia and her mortal lover, on their intertwined destinies.

Soon after the death of Prince Julian, the planet Minerva was suddenly filled with unnatural storms, earthquakes, and uncalled for violence. As the months pass, the Minerva's were on the brink of extinction. So, the few that survived escaped to the planet earth while the Queen prayed to the Goddess that if she is to die, please bring happiness to her dead daughter's next life. With the queen's death by a raging mob of Minervions, the planet suddenly exploded to become one with the stars as the planet was no more.

And so our story beings…

* * *

_Chapter one_

"Sam! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Samantha's mother called up the stairs as she looked up the stairs with annoyance and motherly love.

"Sam isn't up yet?" Aaron asks, Sam's twin brother, who finishes his last year of junior high school this year. He was tall, slender and has a girlish pretty face with overly long eyelashes; dark dreamy eyes with longish black-green hair to make it almost black. If it weren't for his board shoulders, athletic body and his tallness, he could have been mistaken for a girl.

"You know Sam," his mother sighed with love as she headed for the kitchen. "Once she comes home late from her music lessons, she also has to finish her school work to make me worry if she's over doing it. I wished I hadn't agreed to let her go to that All Girl's Academy in Tokyo. It makes me worry is she can take care of herself."

"Why'd you agree to let Sam go, anyways?"

"Well, she worked so hard to get that scholarship into that Academy. I couldn't refuse. Why, she reminds me so much of your father in her, I can't refuse." She said, sighing again. "Though, she'll be terribly lonely in Tokyo by herself."

"But mom, I'm going to Tokyo too," he assured her as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He watched his small plump mother go though the fridge for some eggs and a carton of milk.

"Yes, but your going to a different school. Sam's going to be alone and well, without me. I grow so worried if I'm not there. You know how Sam always forgets something important when it comes to her music," his mother sighed.

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" he asked, amused.

"No, I'm just saying that it wouldn't be the same if I wasn't there to watch Sam. I know you can take care of her, but it just wouldn't be the same."

"Don't worry mom," he said, causing his mother to look at him. He sat there on the kitchen table, looking at his mother with dead serious eyes, his eyes dark, his futures closed while an odd smile of possession and dark arrogance. "I can take care of her. You can trust me."

Mother looked at Aaron with a frown, wondering why she feels so uneasy by the way he said that he'd protect Sam, as if she were something he possessed.

Just as Aaron's mother opened her mouth to say something, anything to rid her son of this dark look to make him look so unlike her son, they both could hear something upstairs crash, then running feet tumbling down the stairs. Aaron turned in his seat to watch Sam come running down the stairs, fixing the red tie of her uniform. Samantha is a small girl with light violet wavy hair fixed into two small bun pig-tails on-top of her head with the bottom layer of her hair, cut to shoulder length, left free. Her skin is ivory white with large silvery-gray eyes set into a cute fragile face. Though Sam and Aaron don't look like twins, all that mattered was that they had the same age and birthday that say they were twins.

Sam was dressed in her school uniform with its green sailor suite top, a white blouse with a green skirt and a red ribbon tie to complete the outfit. Though this may be their last term of being in junior high, Sam continue to leave the house late and sleep in late to achieve her goal in life, to be a famous violinist.

"BYE MOM, SEE YOU AARON!" Sam cried into the kitchen as the two people in the kitchen heard the front door open and slam shut. Sam's mother sigh as Aaron turn to find his mother carrying two bento boxes.

"Look, Sam forgot her lunch, again," his mother said tiredly but fondly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll give it to her," Aaron reassured his mother as he took the bentos boxes and kissed his mother on the check in farewell and slowly walked out of the house. Mother stayed in the kitchen, wondering why she feels so uneasy for her children to leave for Tokyo.

Wondering why that once her children leaves for Tokyo, they would never be the same again.

"Hey, Sam! You made it just on time," Lilly said to Samantha as they both sat in class together.

The bell rang just as the class quieted down, waiting for Shimigama-Sensei to appear to start today's lesson. After waiting for ten minutes but no sign of the teacher, the class suddenly erupted into a clash of chatter and movement as the students left their seats to join their classmate seating area and talked to one another.

Lilly and Sam continue to sit where they were assigned since they sit closely next to each other.

"So, what happen to the teacher?" Lilly asked Sam.

"I don't know," Sam replied absently, taking out a sheet of notes from her bag and looked over them and began to study it.

"Oh, Sam. Must you study now? It's so annoying when you ignore me because you want to look at your music notes more then talking to me," Lilly complained. Sam smiled with laughter as she put her notes aside and turn to her friend with a smile of complete friendship.

"Sorry, it's just that I have a test coming up to determine if I'm good enough to get a scholarship into the school I wanted to go."

I wish you wouldn't go so far. I mean, I'm not good enough to get into an elite school your going to. I wished I was smart enough like you to get there."

"It's a school for the talented. I wish you played the piano well so you could come to, but you said you hated the piano. You know I don't what to stay in this town since it won't get me anywhere. With this scholarship, I can finally make my dream come true."

"As Japan's famous Violinist," Lilly sighed with resignation. "I totally understand. Hey, my dream is to be a wife and a mother and your dream is to be famous. I understand."

"I know you would," Sam said honestly, making Lilly wish to go to this school with her.

"Yeah, well, anyways, let's make ideas to what happen to our teacher, yeah? I mean, that guy is never absent, since the beginning of the school year."

"I wonder what happened to him, then," Sam wondered out loud, making Lilly wonder the same thing. Just then, the classroom door slide open to reveal the school's principal, Onigami-Sensei.

Tall, old, and stern, he was dressed in a brown suite with a white blouse to make him look even older. "Quiet and go back to your seats, immediately." He commanded to create a lot of noise as the students hurriedly return to their assign seats. As the principal strolled to the front of the class, he began his speech in his stern old voice.

"Now, I know your all wondering what happened to Shimigama-Sensei; well, it seems he has some family problems across the sea so he won't be back for some time. So you'll have a new teacher for the rest of your last two weeks of your senior year of junior high. Until then, be kind and generous with him until the end."

As the door slid open again, Sam couldn't help but sit straighter and feel a chill enter the room, causing her to shake with dread and fear. Lilly turned to look at her, concern in her eyes, wondering why Sam looked so frighten and shaken. But the small gasps from the female classmates caused Lilly to turn to the front of the class and also gasped, but not with horror or surprise, but with appreciation.

The man standing in front of the class couldn't be any older then twenty with light blond hair with bangs to swept softly in front of lovely long eyelashes bright blue eyes to make them appear mysterious and dangerous. He was dressed elegantly in a white blouse in dark slacks in loafer shoes to make him appear relaxed and at home. He was like some angelic being filled with beauty and elegance to make the female students sigh and the male students feel admiration.

"This is Yuuki-Sensei," Onigami-sensei said, introducing the new teacher. Sam studied Takashi with a sense of alarm, wondering why she doesn't like this teacher. Everything about him on the surface says he's to be a good teacher, maybe strict, with his cool beauty and aloofness. But something about him says he's a phony; that he's lying to everyone of his true nature. Just hearing his name causes Sam to shiver even more. He looks so elegant and harmless, how can he have this dreadful effect on her?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice filled with so much darkness, it was so hypnotic and smooth, Sam couldn't help but gasp with everyone else. But her gasp was filled with panic while the others in the room were filled with pleasure. Because he was looking straight into her eyes when he said his greeting, making Sam shiver with the chills of forbidding.

* * *

"Finally, lunch!" Lilly cried out with pleasure as the two sat under the schoolyard tree. After a long day of sitting in the classroom, cramming their heads with knowledge, they finally get a break from all the crisis of learning.

"I have to agree with you," Sam said, looking though her bag for her bento but couldn't find it. After a while of searching, she gave up and decided to study her musical notes instead.

"So, how'd you think of our new teacher? Isn't he sexy?" Lilly said with excitement as she took out her bottle of water and her bento and began to dig in.

"I don't like him," Sam mumbled, feeling her mind go numb with fear at the thought of the teacher. Throughout the school day, she couldn't help but feel his gaze on her, of the purposeful way he walked by her desk and paused beside her as he spoke of his lecture. She had to use her will power to not shrink away from his nearness. And whenever he asks the class a question, he seems to choose her randomly every time, as if expecting her to squeak and shrink away from him.

It was nerve-wracking.

"Why?" Lilly asked, confused. "He seems the prefect teacher to me. Elegant, beautiful, mysterious and already popular. I'm surprised that you don't have a crush on him," Lilly said.

Sam couldn't help but shudder with disgust. Her? Having a crush on him? Never!

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, confused. This is the first time that Sam has this much dislike on someone. Sam never dislikes anyone. It's not part of her nature to hate anyone.

"I don't know. I just don't like him," Sam answered, putting her notes away and facing her friend.

"How could you not like him? He's too elegant, handsome, mysterious and very hard to not like him. It's hard to resist!"

"For crying out loud, he's a teacher!" Sam cried out.

"A handsome teacher," Lilly retorted back.

"So what? He's a teacher and probably twenty years older then you."

"No, I'll say more like five or six years older. Old enough to date a middle school student," Lilly said dreamily, staring off into space. Sam couldn't help but gasp at her friend's scandalous idea of having any type of affection towards the man.

"Lilly!" Sam cried out in shock while Lilly merely screamed with laugher at Sam's shock.

"By the time I graduate, he's going to be mine!" Lilly vowed. Sam stared at her friend with worry, wondering how to tell her friend that the man wasn't worth her affection. Even if the man is everything a woman can dream of, from elegance to his handsome looks, something about him make Sam uneasy and slightly afraid? But Lilly looked so happy and maybe in love, how could Sam break her crazy idea about the man? So, all Sam could do at the moment is just sit back and watch from the background until it was time to tell her.

"Sam," someone called her from behind to make Sam turn her head, hoping it wasn't Yuuki-sensei but was in reality her brother. He was smiling and walking towards her, carrying two bentos, one in each hand.

"Oh," Sam cried out in surprise and in happiness, realizing why her brother is outside then indoors, in class. "My bento," Sam finished as she got up and walked towards her brother and met up with him halfway, to receive it.

"Mom told me to give it to you before you left the house this morning," Aaron said in explanation to her as he handed it over to her.

"Thank you, I completely forgot about it," Sam said gratefully, taking the bento from his hands. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's only P.E. I rather spend my P.E. class here with you," he said with a smile, causing Sam to look at him confusingly.

"Why?"

"Because you tire me out more then my P.E. class," he teased.

"Aaron, you jerk," Sam cried out with annoyance. Sam used her bento to attack Aaron as he laughed happily and tried to dodge Sam's attack.

Lilly watched the pair, seeing how Sam always seem to be more herself then reserve and kind towards Lilly. While Sam's brother, Aaron, simply looks gentle, affectionate to Sam. Lilly knew from rumors that Aaron is cold, arrogant, and simply different from this outward appearance he's displaying in front of Sam.

It seemed to Lilly that Aaron only treats gentleness towards Sam and no one else. From an outsider views, it's hard to believe that the two are in reality related. And Twins!

With Sam's petite size, her light wavy violet hair and light gray eyes with her princess-like features and Aaron's height, dark coloring and the features not of a prince but that of a dark God, it was hard to tell if they were even related at all. They could actually look like a couple then siblings; twin siblings.

Lilly couldn't help but think how cruel faith is towards the twins. Sam may not know it, but Lilly knew Aaron could possibly be in love with Sam. As Lilly continue to watch the pair, she could see something pass in Aaron's eyes when Sam wasn't looking. Something that looked possession and pain mixed in his eyes before it quickly pass.

Lilly could guess that Aaron also thought of the consequences of the two being together. If Aaron told Sam his true feelings, it would break the bond they have for one another as not only as brother and sister, but also the bond that keeps them close together. They are twins after all. It was a forbidden love, a cruel love that even faith was so cruel to set this in their midst.

Lilly couldn't help but feel pity for the Aaron for his unwanted feelings for Sam but also for Sam's innocence of not knowing Aaron's true feelings. Lilly wished that Aaron's painful love would end soon so that his love won't evolve to something that will harm Sam.

Sam. Lilly prayed that Sam will forever be innocent of Aaron's love. For if Aaron should reveal his feelings towards her, then it will bring nothing but grief.

* * *

High above the three teenagers sat a window to Yuuki's classroom. He stood in front of the window, observing the three below, but more interested in the two siblings. He watched as the two laughed together happily and headed for the tree where the girl's friend sat. He watched as the siblings, walking very closely to raise some eyebrows, look at each other and smile with warmth.

"Looks like your plan went enormously well, like always, master," Yuuki said to the cloaked tall stranger at the corner of the room where only shadows and darkness lay.

"How so?" asked the Shadow Man, his voice raspy and deep.

"Even though they ended up together, like in every other lifetime, this time, it's the cruelest life they have ever been reborn in over 2,000 years."

"So he's his sister, now?"

"Why of course. Isn't that how you wanted it, since the day he was born?"

"No matter; they're going to die anyways. Again. Like before. By my hands, of course."

"So how are you going to do it this time? Are you going to bring the princess to our side again? I remembered the last time she was reborn; oh, how amusing it was to watch the two star-crossed lovers died in each other arms."

The Shadow Man was silent, his tall shadow showing nothing of his thoughts under the heavy long hood of his. "No, this time, I think I'll do the boy. With Cassandra's help, of course; she always did like that filthy mortal. The Princess Symanthia was always weak and useless every time she crosses over to the darkness anyhow."

"So you don't hold any lingering affection towards the princess?" Yuuki asked out of curiosity. The Shadow Man was silent as Yuuki watched him slowly fade away into the darkness. When the Shadow Man spoke, he completely ignored Yuuki's question.

"Do your job and make the first move."

"As you wish, as always, my prince," Yuuki said meekly with a bow, watching with hooded amused eyes, as the Prince of Shadows was no more.

Yuuki turned back to the window to observe the three young teenagers, continue to chatter innocently, not knowing of their faith ahead of them. Yuuki couldn't help but helplessly smile with pure evil.

"This is going to be fun," he said amusingly. Then he laughed softly as he backed away from the window and headed for his desk, knowing he has to play out the role of a mortal teacher.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I WISH TO KNOW HOW YOU THINK 


End file.
